


I Am Legolas

by princessalie72 (orphan_account)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 15,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/princessalie72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando Bloom gets amnesia after a car accident. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If someone accidentally happens upon this bit of fun..perhaps some words on how you enjoyed it...or didn't...could be left?!?! Please and thank you. :)
> 
> ~Alie

Chapter One

Orlando was leaving his apartment way to early for his liking. But he had to be at a meeting with his agent at 8AM. After filming Pirates of the Caribbean he was taking a little time off.

He had told him, he would read some scripts and things, but didn't want to start any more movies right away. Now his agent was calling him in, to discuss this issue.

"Your on top of the entertainment world now Orlando, you can't stop now." George, his agent had told him.

Orlando disagreed. He had been busy for the last five years. He was tired. Besides that, RotK would be released in December, so he still had stuff out there to keep him the public eye.

Not just that, he could always go back to England and do stage. He loved stage acting.

Orlando sighed and went to get his coffee that he had brought with him, he reached down to get it, hit a bump and it dumped all over him.

"Bloody hell!!" He yelled and jerked. When he did that, he got off the side of the road and caught the dirt just right so that his car went flying into a ditch. The car flipped three times and landed on it's top.

Orlando looked around just before he passed out. There was a car behind him that saw what was happening and pulled over to call 911.

"911"

"Hi yea I am on route 10 and there was an accident. A little red fiat, just flipped over."

"Ok miss calm down, How close are you to the car?"

"I am standing on the side of the road."

"Do you seen any movement?"

"No."

"Ok. I am dispatching a rescue team, I am going to transfer you to the "on board" phone so you can keep them update and give them directions."

"O..OK."

~~~~~~~~

The rescue team got there in about five minutes.

"Are you Ok miss?"

"Yes, I am just a little shocked is all. Is he going to be OK?"

"We aren't sure. He is still breathing so that is a good sign. He didn't have his seat belt on, so he hit his head really hard. We will know more when we get him to the hospital. We need you name and address so the police can ask you some questions when they do their report."

"O. OK. No problem. My name is Ashley. Ashley Dunham. Here is my address and phone number."

She wrote them on a piece of paper and handed it to the paramedic.

"Could some call me and tell me how he is later? I just would feel better if I know."

"I will talk to the officers Miss Dunham. Thank you for your help."

"Your welcome."

~~~~~~

Everyone had been called within ten minutes of Orlando, being brought into the hospital. Elijah, Sean, and Liv were the only ones that could show up right away. Viggo, Billy, and Dom would show up later.

Ian was busy finishing up X2, so he said he call every few hours to check on Orlando's progress.

Elijah had called his parents and they were taking the first flight they could. So, all the three of them could do was wait. 

And wait. And wait. And wait.

Bye 7PM a doctor came out to see them.

"Is Mr. Blooms family here?"

Liv stood up.

"No. Not yet. They are flying in from England, but we are his friends."

The doctor knew who they were. Who wouldn't? He decided under the circumstances, to let the "family only" rule slide.

"Ok. Your friend suffered some major head trauma. We stopped the bleeding, now all we have to do is wait for the swelling to go down. He is in a coma right now, but that is to be expected. When the swelling dissipates, we will know more about his brain functions."

Elijah and Sean look at each other. They couldn't believe this could happen. Orli was the wild one of the bunch. Bungee jumping, ski diving. All that stuff and a car accident puts him in a coma.

"Can we see him?"

"In a few minutes. We are putting him in a private room, with some security. We don't want him disturbed by anyone."

Sean stood up and shook the doctors hand.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

~~~~~~~~~

Three weeks later, Viggo, Elijah and Liv were visiting Orlando, talking to him. Trying to get him to wake up. The doctors said this was normal, but they warned of amnesia.

Liv was sitting next to him, reading him the newspaper. Viggo and Elijah were out in the waiting room. Liv just happened to look over and see Orlando with his eyes open. She stood up and called the doctor and the other guys.

Within seconds, Elijah and Viggo were standing at the end of Orlando's bed smiling at him and Liv was holding his hand standing next to him. The doctor was checking his vital signs.

"How are you feeling Mr. Bloom?"

Orlando looked up at him. Then he looked back at the other three people.

'What happened to me?' He thought.

"Orli, you gave us a scare." Elijah said.

"Yea, next time maybe you will remember to put on your seat belt."

Orlando was getting confused.

'Who is Orli? Surly that wasn't him?'

Liv was worried about the confused look on his face.

Orlando looked up at her and smiled.

"Manke amin?"

Liv's eyes go wide with shock. Elijah looked at her.

"Ya lle?"

Orlando looked puzzled.

"How is that you do not know me?"

Liv looked up at Elijah with tears in her eyes. Orlando looked at Elijah. 

"Who are you?"

Orlando sighed, confused beyond words. His friends did not know him. They kept calling him this, Orlando. He sighed. It was time to set these people straight.

"I am Legolas Greenleaf. You, Frodo Baggins, should know who I am. Why is it that you do not?"

Liv and Elijah sucked in their breaths at the same. He thought he was Legolas. Now, what were they going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The doctors made everyone leave so that they could check Orlando out and make sure that everything, aside from him thinking he was Legolas, was ok.

Now all of them were sitting in a waiting room silent. Elijah and Liv were waiting for Viggo to get back from getting Orlando's parents. He had left just before Orlando had woken up.

Elijah had called Sean, Dom and Billy to tell them what was going. They were in a state of disbelief as well. So at the moment it was just Liv and Elijah.

"What are we going to Lij?"

Elijah had no clue.

"Don't know. But they wouldn't let him go, thinking he was a cape wearing, bow and arrow using elf would they?"

Liv shrugged.

"I would hope not."

The doctor came in and smiled.

"Well, all of Mr. Bloom's vitals are stable. He is well on his way to recovery."

"RECOVERY?!?! What about him thinking he is Legolas?"

The doctor sighed.

"The amnesia that he seems to be having, is pretty normal for this kind of injury. Many times when someone wakes up, they remember something from their past. Although, usually they don't think they are someone else. We are having our neurologist come down to give him a thorough exam."

Liv and Elijah sigh.

"OK thank you doctor."

"We will keep you posted as information is available."

The doctor turns to leave and then turns back to them.

"Mr. Bloom is very upset that you don't remember him. He was asking for Lord Aragorn."

Elijah chuckled.

"Lord Aragorn will be here with Orlando's parents in a few minutes."

The doctor smiled and left Liv and Elijah to their thoughts.

"This really isn't funny Lij."

"I know Liv, but it is probably temporary. I am sure we will all get a big laugh out of this in a couple weeks."

"I hope your right Lij. I hope your right."

~~~~~~~~~

Orlando was frustrated. He was in disbelief that his friends, the members of the Fellowship, had no memory of him. Plus all the "machines" they had him hooked up to, resembled something that Saruman would use to torture his victims.

He sighed and tried to think. There was a pain in his head that caused him to close his eyes and try to cover his eyes.

'This has to be a spell of Sarauman,' he thought to himself.

'I must relax. As soon as Aragorn comes, he will help me.'

He laid his head back and tried to sleep.

~~~~~~~

Viggo and Orlando's parents entered the waiting room and asked how Orlando was. Liv looked at Elijah and then back to the three that had just come in.

"Well, he..he is ok. All his vital signs are back to normal."

Viggo knew something was wrong.

"What aren't you telling us?"

Elijah sighed.

"Mr, Mrs Bloom. Viggo. He woke up thinking he is Legolas."

"WHAT?!?!" Viggo yelled.

"Yea. He started speaking in elven and everything. He was very upset that Elijah, Frodo, did not recognize him."

Viggo and Orlando's parents sat down.

"Will he recognize us? His parents?"

Elijah shrugged.

"We have no idea. The last thing he said to the doctor, was that he wanted to talk to Lord Aragorn." He looked at Viggo and raised an eyebrow.

"Lord Aragorn?"

Liv and Elijah both nod their heads.

"Well, I guess I will have to go in there. But, I look so different. Will my appearance upset him to much?"

"Can't upset anymore than me not recognizing him. At least Liv could talk to him in elven."

Viggo stood up and sighed.

"Well here goes nothing."

~~~~~~~~

Viggo stopped at the door and looked in at Orlando.

'Legolas?' He shook his head in disbelief one more time and opened the door.

He slowly went in the room and walked over to Orlando. He tapped him on the shoulder and Orlando opened his eyes.

"Creoso heru Aragorn."

Viggo tried not to smile. Even though, this was temporary, it was still serious.

"I need your help."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Orlando took a closer look at Viggo. He looked different. His hair was lighter and it was short.

"Mani marte, Aragorn? 

"What do you mean?"

Orlando sighed.

"You. You are different. Frodo does not remember me. Arwen, she spoke to me, but there was confusion in her eyes. What has happened?"

Viggo had no clue what to say.

"What do you think has happened?"

Orlando looked up at Viggo.

"I think Saramaun, that 'Ksherea, has used his evil magic. I think this is some sort of ruse of Sauron's. We need to get out of this. For the fate of Middle Earth may be doomed. Aragorn, please. Get me out of here. I need my weapons."

Viggo wasn't sure what he should do. Play along or try to explain to Orlando that he, is not, Legolas.

"You do not believe me either."

He could see it in his eyes. All of his friends doubted him.

"Orli.."

Orlando got angry.

"I AM NOT this Orlando. I am Legolas Greenleaf and I have a job to attend to. If you, have forsaken your duty then please, be gone. I shall figure this out on my own."

Orlando closed his eyes and laid his head back. Viggo stood their for a moment in silence. 

"Quel esta, Legolas."

Viggo left the room and went back to where the others were waiting. Orlando was watching him leave.

Things were very confusing. People could speak his language, but they did not know who he was He recognized his friends, but they all looked different. He sighed again.

He felt very alone. He wanted to go home as soon as possible.

~~~~~

Viggo walked in the waiting room and saw that a couple other of Orlando's friends had shown up. Even Ian had somehow managed to get away.

"Well, guys, he is now accusing me...well, Aragorn, of shirking his responsibilities. He really thinks he is Legolas."

Orlando's parents decide to try and see if they can get him to remember anything. After they leave, Liv, Elijah, Dom, Billy, both Seans and Ian sit quietly and think.

"You know, the RotK premier is in two weeks. We could always take him to that and see what happens?"

Elijah looked at Dom.

"OK and have him have some sort of breakdown in front of a million people AND the press?"

Dom looked down at the floor.

"OK then how about showing him one of the movies at his house or something?"

Viggo spoke up.

"I am not to sure if that will be such a good idea. He already thinks that we are under a spell of Saramaun's. That just might make things worse."

Elijah looked at him.

"You mean he really thinks that, this is a plot of Sauron and everything?"

Viggo nodded his head.

Billy and Dom stand up.

"We should go see him, then."

Before anyone could answer, Orlando's parents came back in. HIs mother was crying.

"He didn't recognize us. He said we were not his parents. He apologized for causing us any hurt and hoped that we would find our son. They had to give something to her to calm her down."

Liv and Elijah get up off the couch and let them sit down. Orlando's mom laid down and fell asleep.

Elijah walked over and looked out the window. Liv came up behind.

"You ok?"

He shrugged.

"It's just freakin unbelievable. He thinks he is Legolas..but other than that he is healthy. What are we going to do?"

Liv sighed.

"Well, I guess I will try to talk to him and see what happens. I can't stay to long so I should see if I can be of any help before I go back."

Ian stood up and headed towards the door.

"What was his room number again?"

"215"

Ian smiled at the rest of the people in the room and left.

Dom and Billy look at each other then at the others.

"So ya think Gandalf will have any more luck then tha rest of us?"

Despite themselves everyone chuckled at Dom's quip.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Ian walked into Orlando's room and noticed that he was sleeping. The poor boy had been through a lot. And to wake up not knowing anyone, or thinking that no one knows you had to be the worst feeling in the world.

He walked up to Orlando and laid a hand on his shoulder. Orlando opened his eyes.

"Gandalf?"

Orlando sighed and closed his eyes again.

"No your not Gandalf. You have changed as well. Nothing is the same here. You all look like my friends, but you are not. Want kind of magic is this?"

He looked at Ian again, knowing that he would not get an answer.

"I don't know, but I promise that everyone is here to help you. Listen to the doctors. They won't hurt you."

Orlando nodded. He had already figured out that the people in the white, were healers. He did not know what medicine they used, but he knew he felt better.

"I will."

Ian squeezed Orlando's hand.

"I have to go. But, I will check up on you in a couple of days."

Orlando smiled.

"What is your name sir, since I know you are not Gandalf?"

Ian looked down at Orlando.

"Ian."

Orlando bowed his head slightly.

"Thank you Ian."

"Your welcome.

As Ian started to leave, Orlando stopped him.

"Could you please send in Frodo...I mean..what is it he calls himself?"

" Elijah and yes, I can."

Orlando nodded as Ian left. Ian walked down to the waiting room shaking his head. No matter what they did Orlando was in for the shock of his life when he got out of the hospital.

He walked into the room and smiled at everyone.

"Well, I guess I didn't help much. He wants to see Elijah."

Elijah looked up.

"Me?"

"That is what he said. So go. I have to leave, but call me if their is any change. I will call later if I haven't heard from you."

Elijah stands up and gives him a hug. 

"Is he..."

"He's calm. I think he might want to talk."

Elijah smiled. He had no idea what he would say. He would just let Orlando lead the conversation.

~~~~~~

Orlando looked again at the room he was in. Everything was so strange to him, yet something inside of him knew something. He was hoping that...Elijah would help him understand.

He looked up when the door opened. Elijah walked in slowly and stood next to the bed. Orlando sat up.

"You wanted to see me Orla.."

Elijah stopped.

"You can call me Orlando if you wish. Since you do not believe I am Legolas, I will make the sacrifice and let you call me something I am not."

"OK. What is it you wanted?"

Orlando motioned to the chair. Elijah sat down.

"I have questions and I think you can help me with them."

Elijah nodded allowing Orlando to continue.

"Where am I?"

Elijah looked down at the floor and then back up at Orlando.

"You are in a hospital. In LA. California."

Orlando thought a second, and a piercing pain shot through his head.

"Why was I need of healing?"

"You were in an accident. You hit your head very hard. You were unconscious. They got everything fixed, but when you woke up you..."

He didn't want to finish what he was saying.

"I what?"

Elijah sighed.

"You woke up thinking you were Legolas. A character you played in a movie called The Lord of the Rings."

"Character?"

"Yea. Made up. Not real."

Orlando sat upright and looked at Elijah aghast at what he heard.

"Made up? Not real? Do I not look real to you?"

Elijah didn't think he was helping.

"Orlando is real. That is who you are. Legolas is a made up person. You are an actor and you play different roles. Legolas was one of them."

Orlando scowled.

"If that is so, how come the people who seem to be Aragorn and Arwen know my language?"

Elijah shrugged.

"Because they played parts too. Viggo was Aragorn and Liv was Arwen. They both learned the language for the movie. So did you. You didn't know any of it until the movie."

"Movie?"

"A movie is a like a play."

Orlando nodded his head.

"Can you prove to me, that I am not Legolas and that this is some form of sickness like you say?"

ELijah thought a moment. He had brought over a mirror with Orlando's stuff. He pulled it out of the drawer and handed it to Orlando.

"Here, look."

Orlando slowly turned the mirror over to look at his reflection.

"Ed' i'ear ar' elenea! What have they done to me? My ears.......they have cut them off!"

Elijah held back a laugh.

"And my hair. Elves take great pride in their hair, how could they do this to me? Yee!"

Orlando looked at Elijah and sighed.

"Please leave me now. I wish to be alone."

Elijah stood up and went to the door.

"I am sorry Orlando."

Orlando just looked at him and then back at his reflection. Still in disbelief over what had happened to him.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 

One week later, the doctors told Orlando he could go home. He knew they were not talking about Mirkwood. 

The last time that Elijah had been there, he left his phone number so that Orlando could call him. He did not know what this word 'call' meant. So he hadn't called him. But, he wanted to talk to Elijah. If he had to leave, he wanted to be with someone he knew. 

The rest of the people, who called themselves Orlando's friends, had to get back to work. Elijah was the only one that had been able to stay. 

Orlando looked at the paper next to the phone. Elijah had written some numbers down, but he no idea what they were. He picked up the part of the phone that he has seen Elijah use before, but he had no idea what to do with it. 

He sighed. Then he pushed the button that made the nurse come. 

"MR. Bloom, you need something?" 

She smiled at him. She felt so bad for him. He had no idea who he really was. 

"Yes. I need to use this...." He held up the handset,...."to communicate with my friend. I don't know what these marking mean." 

He handed her the paper. She smiled again. 

"That is a phone number. How about I do this for you?" 

Orlando sighed. 

"Thank you." 

The nurse dialed the number and handed the phone to Orlando. his eyes got wide as he heard the ringing. Then he pulled it away from his ear when he heard Elijah say hello.   
He slowly put it back up to his ear. The nurse was trying not to giggle. 

"Hello anyone there?" 

Orlando swallowed. 

"Yes. I am here." 

"Orli?" 

"Yes it is me." 

"Everything ok?" 

"Well, how is this possible? How can I be talking to you and you not be here?" 

"It's a long story." 

Orlando sighed. 

"The healers said I could go home. Even the healer of the mind, said that if I had someplace to go I could leave. Otherwise, they would have to put me with other people and since I can't get to my home..." 

Orlando did not want to go somewhere with people he didn't know. At least with Elijah, he felt he had a friend. 

Elijah had no intention of letting Orlando go "somewhere." He figured that Orlando's best chance of getting his memory back, was to be around people who knew him. 

"You can stay with me. I will be there in a few minutes ok?" 

"Thank you. You have been very kind to me." 

"Hey, that's what friends are for. See you in a few." 

"Bye." 

Orlando put the phone back down where he had picked it up from. 'That is a marvelous contraption,' he thought to himself. 

~~~~~~~ 

Elijah hung up the phone and sighed. Then he smiled. Orlando and the 'healer of the mind' It was going to be hard. Orlando remembered NOTHING. All his memories were of Legolas and Middle Earth. 

He called all of the guys to tell them that he was bringing Orlando home to his place. They all agreed to be there when they got back. 

Elijah decided to stop by Orlando's house and grab some clothes and things. Between him and Sean, Orlando's dog had been taken care of. Although, the plants were another story. 

He walked into Orlando's closet and grabbed some of his nice clothes, he bent down to get some shoes when he noticed a box. 

"Souvenirs?" 

Elijah laughed when he opened it. It was a full out Legolas costume. 'How did he manage to get that out of wardrobe?' he asked himself. He looked it for another second and shoved it way back in the closet. 

At some point they were going to have to bring him here, the last thing that Orlando needed, was to see that. Elijah could just picture him putting those clothes on an walking around telling people he was Legolas. He chuckled at the image. 

After throwing things in a backpack, he was out the door and heading to pick Orlando up at the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 

The doctor came into to talk to Orlando. 

"Is someone coming to get you?" 

He nodded. 

"Yes. Elijah will be here soon. He says I can stay with him." 

"Good. Good. Would you like to take a shower before he gets here?" 

Orlando smiled. When they had him take a shower the first time, he was very intrigued. He had asked them many questions. He wanted to know how they put a waterfall indoors. 

They had told him about plumbing. He made a point in remembering this, so when he got back home, he could build something like it. 

After his shower, he sat down on a chair and waited for Elijah to come and get him. He was hoping that soon they could figure out how to get him back home. 

Orlando was still going over his options when Elijah showed up. 

"Hey Orli. I brought you your clothes" 

He handed Orlando the backpack and sat at the edge of the bed. Orlando stood up and went into the bathroom to change. 

He pulled out a pair of pants. They were heavier than usual. He shrugged. His first order of business was to find his clothes. He put on the pants and eventually figured out how to fasten them. His shirt thankfully, was one that, all he had to do, was pull it over his head. 

He walked out and smiled slightly at Elijah. 

"What is this material?" He pointed to the jeans that he had on. 

Elijah grinned. 

"Denim. We call those jeans." 

Orlando scowled. 

"Well, I do not like them. They are stiff and uncomfortable. How is one supposed to move? How is one supposed to fight?" 

Elijah looked at his friend. 

"We don't fight in them." 

Orlando looked at him. He was about to protest that they indeed did have to fight, but then he remembered, they didn't believe he was Legolas and therefore did not believe that Sauron was after them. 

"Well, I must get something more comfortable soon." 

Elijah thought back to the box with the Legolas costume in it and prayed that it would stay hidden until Orlando got his memory back. 

"Are you ready to head home?" 

Orlando looked at him. 

"I would love to go home, but until that time, I will be happy to stay with you." 

Elijah sighed. 

"Well, then follow me." 

Elijah was making small talk when Orlando stopped and gasped. He turned to see what was wrong. Then realized, that this would be all different for Orlando. 

"You OK Orli?" 

Orlando shook his head. 

"What kind of spell is this?" 

His eyes widened as cars flew by on the streets. He looked up to see a plane and his eyes even got wider. 

"Do you use one of those?" he asked Elijah while pointing to a car. 

Elijah nodded. 

"Yes. I have a car. An automobile." 

"You do not have any horses, or carriages?" 

Elijah smiled. 

"Listen, let's get to my house and you can ask me a hundred questions then." 

He grabbed Orlando's arm and pulled him to his car. He opened the door and motioned for him to get in. Orlando shook his head. 

"I cannot get in that." 

"It won't hurt you. Trust me." 

Orlando looked at Elijah. He did trust him, so he sighed and sat in the seat. When Elijah closed the door and walked to the other side, Orlando looked out the window in awe of the things he saw. 

He really needed to get home soon. He repeated that to himself as the car started moving.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 

"Amin n'rangwa edanea" Orlando said as he watched the world, this world that he was stuck in, pass by. 

Elijah looked over at him and smiled. The look on Orlando's face was funny. 

"Must you drive this...." 

"Car?" 

"Yes this car. Must you drive this car so fast?" 

Elijah chuckled. The thought that Orlando Bloom...dare devil extraordinaire, was afraid of driving in a car, was amusing at best. 

"You find this amusing, my friend? I do not however find this predicament I am in amusing in the least." 

"I'm sorry, Orli. It's just..." 

Orlando raised an eyebrow. 

"It's just what?" 

"Nothing. Forget about it. We are almost to my house." 

Orlando looked back out the window. 

"Do I have my own place of lodging?" 

Elijah thought about the Legolas costume that was hidden in the closet. The thought of lying to him crossed his mind, but he squelched it. If he could postpone Orlando wanting to go to his until is memory came back, then that would be best. 

"Yes you do, but for now I think it would be best if you just stayed with me for awhile." 

Orlando turned his head towards Elijah. He didn't want him to go to "his" house, and it was more than just wanting him to get better. He made a mental note to get to his house as soon as possible. 

Elijah pulled into the driveway of his house and shut off his car. 

"Home sweet home" 

Orlando looked at Elijah's dwelling. Something completely, different that what he lived in back in Mirkwood. He got out of the car a followed Elijah in. 

"You can stay i the guest room. It's down this way." 

Elijah lead him to a room at the end of the hall. He had set it up so that most everything in it had to do with Orlando. There were pictures. Movies. CLothes. Everything should be some sort of trigger in his mind. 

Elijah turned to see Orlando, looking at a picture on the wall. He cam and stood behind him. It was of the whole cast of LotR. 

Orlando put a finger on the picture and sighed and then looked at Elijah. 

"It's Merry, Pippin, and the others. But it does not look like them. There is also me..what I look like now, not what I remember myself looking." 

It was too much. He knew he was Legolas. Felt it in his heart. He just had to prove it.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 

Elijah grabbed Orlando. 

"Come on. Are you hungry?" 

Orlando sighed. 

"Yes. I am a little." 

He hadn't really ate much. The food here was different, and it would take some time getting used to it. 

"Ok. You go sit in the living room..." Elijah stopped at the confused look on Orlando's face. 

"The living room is here." He pulled Orlando behind him and showed him the room that they were speaking of. 

Orlando looked around. There was what seemed to be a long bed in the center of the room. 

"Is this where you rest?" 

Elijah smiled. 

"I have rested here. This is called a couch or a sofa. People sit on them to talk, play games, watch tv. Whatever." 

Orlando looked at Elijah. 

"Where is it that you sleep?" 

"That would be the bedroom." 

He turned to hide the smile on his face. Of all the things in this world, Orlando Bloom NOT knowing what the bedroom was, was about the funniest he had heard. Elijah shook his head. 

'Boy,' he thought to himself, 'if this gets out Orli's rep is shot to pieces.' 

"Orli, sit down and I will get us something to eat." 

Orlando just walked around the room in amazement. There were so many things that he did not know about. He stopped in front of a huge cabinet, and looked at the machines that were sitting there. He turned when Elijah walked in with thier sandwiches. 

"What are these things?" He runs his hand over the objects he was talking about. 

Elijah sets the food down on the table and walks over to where Orlando was standing. 

"Well, this is a TV. This is a radio." 

Elijah turned on the radio and chuckled at the stunned expressions on Orlando's face. 

"Manke tanya tuula?" (Where did that come from?" Orlando shook his head. 

"What other wonderments do you have?" 

Elijah smiled. If the radio raised that kind of expression in him, he just couldn't wait to show him the TV. 

"Well we have the TV here. We can watch shows or movies." 

Orlando nodded. They had talked about movies before. Elijah had told him that Legolas was part of a movie. Not real. 

"Do you have this..movie that I...that Legolas is in?" 

Elijah looked at him. He didn't know if that was such a good idea. He had no clue what seeing Legolas on screen would do to him. 

"Elijah, Mellonamin (My friend), please. I would like to see it."   
Elijah sighed. 

"OK. But, it might be a little hard for you to believe." 

Elijah put in his FotR DVD and hit play. He skipped to a scene that he knew Legolas was in and let it run. He looked over at Orlando, who had slowly backed up and was against the wall on the other end of the room. 

"Orlando, are you OK?" 

Orlando just stood their looking at the movie not moving. 

"Amin n'rangwa. ( I don't understand) I know I am Legolas. But I don't...How did Sauron do this to me? To us?" 

Orlando looked at Elijah with confused eyes. Elijah didn't know what to say. He skipped to the interview part of the DVD. Where Orlando was talking about playing Legolas. He looked over and Orlando was holding his head. 

"Tampa! (STOP) I must lay down. I must rest so I can think better. My head hurts and I am very tired." 

Elijah hit stop and led Orlando into a spare bedroom. 

"If you need anything just yell for me OK." 

Orlando laid down on the bed and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to stop. 

"Diola lle (thank you) Frodo." 

Elijah didn't correct him, he just walked out of the room to let Orlando rest and to call to see where the others were at.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 

Orlando rolled over and looked around him. He thought, for a moment, that maybe he was in some dream and he would wake up in Mirkwood. Even being on the quest with the Fellowship, as peril ridden as that was, would be preferable to what he was going through at the moment. 

His head still hurt, but not as badly as it had a few hours earlier. He sat up and set his feet on the floor. He needed to get to where Orlando...he...lived. He was sure that there were answers there. 

Seeing the..movie with him in it confused him even more. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. He looked up when the door opened. 

"Your awake." 

Orlando nodded at his friend. 

"Yes. I have awakened. Not from this dream I seem to be in, but yes I am awake." 

Elijah smiled. 

"Elijah, want to go to my house." 

That was the last place that Elijah thought he should be, but there was no good reason to keep Orlando away from it. It might do Orlando some good to see some of his things. 

"OK. We can go over there is few minutes." 

Orlando sighed. 

"Thank you." 

ELijah smiled and walked into the living room. He had to make a call before they went over there. He had to get that Legolas costume somewhere Orlando would not be able to find it. 

" 'Ello?" 

"Dom, it's me Lij." 

"Lij, Billy and I were just on our way over. We just got your message." 

"Good, but you need to do a huge favor for me first. " 

"OK shoot. What do you need?" 

"Orli wants to go to his house. Somehow he managed to scarf a whole Legolas costume. Leggings, cape, wig, bows, arrows. The whole nine yards. He cannot find those. Go over there and hide the box somewhere. It is in the back of his closet right now." 

Dom started to laugh. 

"Dom this really isn't funny." 

"Lij, come on. Picture him gettin all decked out like he is Legolas and wandering the streets of Los Angelos. Yes it is very funny." 

Put that way ELijah had to agree. Which just reinforced the need to hide the outfit. 

"OK. Still. Get over there and hide it." 

"Can do. Are you going to meet us there?" 

"Yea. I will give you guys like a half-hour to get everything taken care of." 

"Alrighty then. See you in a few." 

Elijah hung up the phone and sighed. He hope to god this would not backfire on them.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 

The ride over to Orlando's house was quiet. He just kept looking out the window at everything passing by. Fast at that. Elijah smiled at the fact that Orlando had a death grip on the door handle. 

"Relax Orli." 

Orlando looked over at Elijah. 

"This...this vehicle moves way to fast. I do not own one of these do I?" 

Elijah laughed then. Orlando going to fast. That was absurd. Mr. Risk Taker was afraid of driving in a car. 

"Well, in fact you do." 

Orlando's eyes got wide. There was no way he would willingly get into one of these. 

"I do not drive it do I?" 

Again Elijah laughed. This made Orlando mad. 

"Why do you laugh? I find nothing amusing at all in what has happened to me. If you were a true friend you would not find it amusing either." 

Elijah sighed. 

"Orli..It's just that..." He had no idea what to say. 

"YOu must be honest with me." 

"Orlando..you were never afraid of anything. You would bungee jump. Sky dive. Jump out of a helicopter and snowboard down a huge mountain. So the difference between who you are now and what I remember, is amusing." 

Orlando looked out the window again. He had no idea what these things were, but Legolas Greenleaf is afraid of nothing. 

"I am not afraid. I am...cautious." 

ELijah let another laugh escape and Orlando scowled at him. 

"Listen, Orli. Maybe things at your house will help you remember your life." 

Orlando nodded. He was hopping that he would find his way home. Answers as to why he was stuck in this world, with everyone thinking that he was Orlando. 

The rest of the ride to his house was in silence as each contemplated there own agendas.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11 

"Bill, you hide it." 

"Yup Dom. I have it in the basement. Behind the washing machine. Orli never does his own laundry so I don't think he would ever look there." 

The two guys head up to Orlando's living room to wait for Elijah and Orlando to show up. 

"Think he might recognize us?" 

Dom shrugged. 

"I don't know. So far he hasn't remembered anyone except Frodo, Gandalf, Arwen, and Aragorn. Ten bucks says that we are going to be Merry and Pippin." 

Billy laughed. Really it shouldn't be funny, but if they could keep Orlando from trying to be Legolas, long enough they might have a chance of making him remember his life. Then they would all have a hearty chuckle from this. 

The two guys stood up when the front door opened and Orlando walked in. Billy and Dom smiled at his as he walked in. 

Orlando smiled slightly. 

"I know you as Merry and Pippin, but I fear that is not who you are." 

Billy stifled a laugh. 

"I'm Dom and this is Billy." 

Both men shake his hand and he feels like he has two more friends. Just like they were when they were on their quest. 

"I know you. Not as you are now but I feel as though you are my friends." 

He walked slowly around his living room and looked at things. Things that were supposed to be his, but that he didn't remember. He walked up to a picture on the wall and looked at it. It was.....there was something about it... 

He had to step away from the picture as another sharp pain burst through his head. 

"You ok Orli?" 

He waved them off and sat down on his couch. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. 

"Who is the picture with me?" 

ELijah looked at the picture. 

"That is your mom." 

Orlando looked up at Elijah. 

"My mother?" 

He remembered the woman that had visited him the day before and blew off. Saying that she was not his mother. 

"Did she leave?" 

ELijah shook his head. 

"No. She is at a hotel. She didn't want to leave until you were better. She lives in England." 

When Elijah said England another shooting pain assaulted his head. 

"Would you like to lay down again?" 

He shook his head. 

"No. But is there some way I can find out why my head keeps hurting when I think about certain things." 

"Sure. I can call your doctor." 

"Thank you. I think I am going to look around some more and see what I can find." 

When Orlando went to the kitchen he looked at Dom and Billy. 

"Did you hide it?" 

"Yes. It's secret. It's safe." 

"Original Billy. Original." 

"Yea we put it in the basement. Behind the washing machine. The last place that Orlando Bloom would be found." 

The three guys chuckle over the fact that Orlando never did his own laundry so in fact that would be the best place to hide it. 

~~~~~~ 

Orlando was standing just inside the doorway. He smiled. So there was something that they were trying to hide from him. 

Now if he knew what a washing machine was he would be able to find it.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12 

Orlando looked back around the kitchen. He opened a door and found what had to be food and beverage. Another marvel of this world he was in. A box that kept everything cold. 

He pulled out a bottle and looked at it. He had no idea what it was. The top was hard to get off. It looked like something to drink. 

He walked out to the living room. 

"What is this?" 

Elijah turned around to see what Orlando was holding. He smiled. 

"This.." he grabbed it from him and twisted the top, "is beer. Killian's Red to be exact." 

Orlando sniffed the open container and wrinkled up his nose. He lifted it up and drank some. He took another swallow and decided he like this beer. He went into the kitchen and got another one. 

He sat down on the couch with one half drank bottle of beer in one hand, and the other one waiting on the end table. 

Dom and Billy both laugh and Orlando looks up at them. 

"Sorry, it's just that THIS..." he pointed to Orlando and the beer..."is a very Orli thing to do." 

Orlando looked at the beer in his hand. He started to think about something when another pain overtook him. He stood up so fast he dumped the beer all over his pants. 

"Tessa sina (ten' amin)" Orlando handed Billy his bottle. 

"Don't worry. We can throw your clothes in the washing machine and they will be good as new." 

Orlando made sure he kept his face as emotionless as possible. 

"What is a washing machine?" 

"Oh it's just a thing we have to clean our clothes. Everyone has them. Yours is down in the basement." 

Elijah's head popped up. 

"Billy, he doesn't care about the washing machine. Orlando, why don't you go into your room and change. We can get these cleaned for you." 

Elijah took him to his bedroom and Orlando went in and looked around. He opened drawers and doors. He found that he had a lot of clothes. 

"OK you change and I will tell you what the doctor said." 

"Thank you Lij." 

Elijah stopped and turned. 

"What did you say?" 

Orlando looked confused. 

"Thank you Lij." 

Elijah smiled. 

"That's what I thought." 

Orlando looked at Elijah retreating back. Then he realized that he called him something other then Elijah. 

'How did I know that?' he asked himself. But when he tried to find the answer he was met with the black wall and shooting pain that is always there. 

Orlando walked to his door and opened it slightly. He hear them talking. 

"Just go down there and throw them in the machine." 

"Alright, alright. Geez. I didn't mean to say anything." 

"We know Bill, but if he decides to go searching, and he finds it....we are in so much trouble." 

Billy nodded and then headed to a door just inside the kitchen. Orlando made a mental note. As soon as he got a chance, he would have to go into that door and see what was there.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13 

Elijah looked up at sound by the kitchen. He squinted his eyes, but he didn't see anything. Still...he walked down the basement stairs after Billy. 

"Billy.." 

Billy screamed and jumped. 

"Jesus Mary and Joseph, Lij. You scared the piss out of me." 

Elijah laughed. 

"Sorry, but I think we should move the box. I think maybe, that even though his memory is gone, Orli is still as crafty as ever." 

Billy looked at him confused. 

"Bill, I think he knows we are hiding something from him." 

This time it was Elijah's turn to jump when he heard Orlando's voice behind him. 

"What are you hiding from me?" 

Elijah and Billy looked at each other. 

"Umm..." 

"We..." 

"Nothing" The two guys said at the same time. 

Orlando squinted. He didn't believe them, but decided not to push them. He would find out soon enough. 

"Come. I have many more questions." 

He turned and started up the stairs. Elijah hit Billy and motioned to the box. Billy shrugged his shoulders. 

"You guys coming?" 

Elijah and Billy smiled. 

"Yup. Right behind you." 

They look once more behind them to make sure the box is well behind the washing machine. Elijah prayed that they would get out of the house to back to his place soon. Very soon. 

~~~~~~~ 

"I am getting tired." Orlando yawned. 

"You want to head back to my place?" 

"Maybe later. I think I would like to take a nap first. That way you can show me some of the places around here." 

Elijah smiled. 

"OK. You lay down and we will wake you up in about an hour." 

"Thank you my friend." 

Orlando walked into his bedroom and laid down on the bed. He closes his eyes, planning on only sleeping for a few minutes. If he made them think he was asleep he could get down to where the washing machine was. 

He smiled. Hoping that what he found would answer many questions. 

~~~~ 

After about half an hour, Elijah, Billy and Dom headed out to the porch. Dom checked and Orlando was sound asleep. 

Elijah breathed a huge sigh of relief. 

"Maybe we will luck out. We can get out of here before he finds the blasted thing." 

Billy and Dom look at each other and chuckled. 

"What is so funny?" 

"Well, Lij. Just picturing him runnin' around as Legolas....." 

"It's just plain funny. That's what it is." 

Elijah rolled his eyes. 

"OK yes. It might seem amusing, but dudes,,,he really thinks he is Legolas. If he gets a hold of that bow and arrow...well I think someone is gonna end up getting hurt. Not to mention the press. Can you see the headlines.."LotR Actor Loses It..Thinks He Is Legolas". O yea that would be rich." 

Dom and Billy sigh. They had never thought that far ahead. They couldn't get passed the image of Orlando, running around LA in full Legolas garb. 

~~~~ 

Orlando slowly got up off of his bed and opened the door. He knew how to tread lightly so they would never know he had got up. He walked over to the door to the basement and made his way down. 

It seemed to take forever and when he got to the bottom of the steps, he sighed. 

'Now, I believe this is the washing machine', he thought to himself as he walked up to it. He opened the lid and his eyes got wide at the motion it was making. He closed the lid quickly. He moved around to look behind it and saw a box. He picked the box up and set it on top of the machine that was now shaking. 

Again his eyes got wide and he moved the box to the floor. He opened it and gasped. 

"Yallume!" (At Last) 'I knew they were keeping something important from me.' 

He pulled out the caped and held it up. Then came the leggings and the tunic and his shoes. Oh how he missed his shoes. These, loafers as Elijah called them, were very uncomfortable. He quietly and quickly changed out of the clothes he had on and put his things on. 

He felt better after donning his clothes. There was nothing he could do about his hair or ears. He looked in the box and smiled wide. 

"My bow and arrows." 

He picked them up and placed them in his quiver. Now he was prepared to take on this strange world. The first thing to do was, to confront his friends. 

~~~~~ 

Dom and Billy were sitting facing the house and when they saw Orlando come out, they dropped their drinks, not caring that they splashed all over. Elijah took in the looks on their faces and then felt a prick in the back of his neck. 

He turned slowly around to see Orlando, aim an arrow straight at his face. 

"Orlando?" 

"Why did you lie to me?" Orlando asked looking directly in Elijah's eyes. 

"Holy @#%$. We are in so much trouble." 

Elijah couldn't agree more.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14 

"Calm down Orlando." 

"Do not call me Orlando. I am Legolas. This proves it and you were hiding the truth from me. You are no friend Frodo Baggins." 

Elijah had no clue what to say. This was out of his realm. He chanced a look over at Dom and Billy. Dom was on the phone. Orlando followed Elijah's eyes and looked at his other two friends who had lied to him as well. 

He quickly aimed the arrow at Dom. 

"Hey now. Easy with that thing buddy." 

Dom had called Viggo as soon as he got a chance. 

"Yes he has it pointed at me now." 

"Who are you talking too?" Orlando knew the object to be a phone. He found it even more fascinating than the ones in doors. This one had no wires. 

"Viggo." 

Billy and Elijah look at Orlando. Orlando knew Viggo. It was what Aragorn was calling himself in this world. Orlando took the phone out of Dom's hand and started to talk. Elijah thought it was a prime opportunity to get the bow and arrow away from Orlando. 

He thought wrong. Orlando's reflexes were just as fast as they were when filming. One kick to the chest sent him on his back as fast as he could blink. 

"Jesus Orlando. You just knocked the crap out of Elijah?" 

"Do not call me Orlando, and he can not take my weapons." 

Viggo on the other end of the phone couldn't believe what he was hearing. Orlando found a costume, put it on, and now he really was Legolas. He tried not to laugh, but he wished he could have seen Elijah kicked onto his backside. 

"Legolas!!!!" Viggo yelled on the phone. 

Orlando heard his name being called and put the phone back up to his ear. With a warning glance to Dom and Billy who were trying their darndest to remain straight faced through all of this. 

"Aragorn.." 

Viggo sighed. He wanted to help, but he didn't know how much he should play the Legolas thing up. But, if he was going to get anywhere with him, he would have to do so a little bit. 

"Lle anta amin tu, Legolas? (Do you need help)" 

"Yes, Mellonamin, I do." Orlando was pleased that at least one of the Fellowship had not abandoned him to this fate. 

"OK then. Stay where you are and I will be there in a little bit." 

 

"Diola lle" (Thank you) 

 

"Lle creoso, Legolas. I will see you soon." 

 

He gave the phone back to Billy and sat in a chair. He was on one side, facing his three....well he thought at one time friends. 

 

Elijah sighed. Orlando looked so hurt and confused that he felt like he had to say something. DO something. 

 

"Or...Legolas. I am sorry. We were only trying to help." 

 

Orlando looked from one to the other and sighed. 

 

"Lle wethrine amin, Frodo." (You deceived me) 

"I know we did. But we had the best of intentions at heart." 

"Yea, in this world, this place, if you went out dressed like that, you could end up hurt or locked away somewhere deemed crazy." 

Orlando's eyes got wide. 

"I am not crazy. I know I am Legolas. Tis you that needs the help in realizing that. You may be content to pretend that you are not Merry, Pippin or Frodo, but I am not." 

The three of them just shook their heads. There was really nothing they could say to convince him now. They would just have to wait and see if Viggo had a plan.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15 

Viggo paced around his living room for a few seconds, trying his best to think of something. If Orlando started running around LA with the Legolas costume on, they would have no choice but to get him some serious help. As much as the thought of putting Orlando away someplace disgusted him, they may have no choice. 

'What am I going to do?' he asked himself. He would call Ian. Maybe he would be able to help. He walked over and picked up his phone and dialed Ian's number. 

"Hello?" 

"Ian. It't me Viggo." 

"Vig, my boy. How are things? Is Orlando alright?" 

"Hmmm. Not exactly. Legolas is fine and dandy." 

"O dear. So he still thinks he is Legolas?" 

"O yea and it is even worse now." 

Viggo proceeded to explain what had happened in the last hour or so. When he was done, he heard Ian give a small chuckle and then catch himself. 

"I am sorry. I know. It is not funny, but I am picturing Orlando...Is Elijah ok?" 

"I guess so. I am sure he was stunned to be kicked onto his butt by Orli." 

There was silence for a few seconds as both thought of what they could do. 

"Vig, how about his mother? Do you think she brought anything with her that would help him remember anything? Like pictures and things when he was a lad?" 

"I am not sure. When we called her from the hospital, we didn't know about this and she flew here right away. She hasn't even gone home. She is staying with Liv now. SHe had been in a hotel, but Liv would not hear of it." 

After a pause Viggo continued. 

"I can always call and ask though." 

~~~~~~ 

Billy, Dom and Elijah were sitting on one side of the table and Orlando was facing them with his ever present bow and arrow. 

Elijah and Orlando just kept staring at each other and Bill and Dom secretly had a bet to see who would cave first. Turns out Dom was the winner, because Orlando was the first to talk. 

"My friend, are you hurt? I did not mean to kick you so hard." 

This brought laughter from the two other men. Orlando shot them a look. 

"Sorry Orlan..I mean Legolas. But..." 

Orlando put his hand up. 

"No more. I do not want to hear anymore of your reasons why I am not who I say I am. I just want to make sure that my friend is not hurt badly." 

He looked back to Elijah. 

"Yea. I'm fine." He stood up and started going into the house. Orlando raised the bow and pointed it at Elijah. 

"Where are you going?" 

Elijah rolled his eyes. He had about enough of this. 

"I am going to the bathroom. If you, Legolas, try and hit me or stop me, just let me tell you, that me, ELIJAH will be kicking ORLANDO's ass all the way to the loony bin." 

Orlando looked at him wide eyed and let him go. He turned to the laughter of the other two. 

"Are you never serious? For as long as I can remember you two could not do anything without some sort of humor involved. Grow up." 

Billy and Dom stopped laughing and sulked in their seats. 

"Well..." 

"Amen Dom. WELL...." 

Orlando sat down and rubbed his temple. He was getting another headache and he felt awful about taking his frustrations out on his friends. Especially Frodo..Elijah..or whatever he wanted to be called. He stood up to go find him and apologize. 

~~~~ 

Elijah went to the front door, because as soon as he got to the bathroom, there was a knock. He thought it was Viggo, but when he opened the door there were two men. One with a notebook the other with a camera. 

"DAMN!" 

"Mr. Wood. I am Jeff Abers. Reporter for the LA Times. We were just wondering how Mr. Bloom was after his ordeal." 

Elijah closed his eyes. He would just say that Orlando was recovering just fine and that he would be back on his feet in no time. He just wanted to make sure that the reporters did not find Orlando the way he was at that moment. 

"Mr. Bloom is..." 

"Frod..I mean ELijah..OH there you are." 

ELijah looked from Orlando to the gleeful expressions on the two men's face and groaned audibly. Orlando walked up to the door and blinked when the flash of te camera went off. It startled him and pointed his bow at the man. 

"What is that?" 

The man looked at Jeff and back at Orlando. 

"It is is a camera. It takes pictures." 

Orlando's eyes widened and Elijah's face fell another three notches. He had to stop this. As it was already, the papers by morning will know that Orlando Bloom had gone off the deep end. 

"OK. We gotta go." 

Elijah grabbed Orlando and pulled back into the house before he could take the camera from the guys hand. 

"As you see, he is fine.." 

"Elijah if you call that fine..." 

"GOOD BYE" 

Elijah slammed the door and turned to see Orlando staring at him. 

"What?" 

Orlando pushed him up against the door. 

"Why would you not let me talk to them? They may know me..." 

"They were reporters Orlando. REPORTERS. They are not what we need right now. By morning everyone is going to know that you have lost your memory and that you have been running around thinking your LEgolas." 

Orlando got angry. 

"How dare you..I am Legolas and I don't have to stand for this any longer. When Aragorn gets here tell him will find him." 

Before Elijah could think, Orlando was out the door and running down the sidewalk. 

"GOD damn it!!" 

"WHAT?!?!" Two voices yelled in unison. 

Elijah turned to Dom and Billy. 

"Well, guys. Legolas is loose on the city."


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16 

Billy and Dom stared at Elijah in opened mouth amazement. 

"And you just let him go?!?!?!" 

Elijah rolled his eyes. 

"He is still in great shape. He already kicked my ass once today and he was gone before I knew what he was doing!!!" 

"OK you two. Stop fighting" Billy spoke up. "All that matters now is finding him before the press does." 

Elijah looked down at his shoe. 

"What Lij?" 

He shrugged. 

"Orlando ran because I wouldn't let him talk to a reporter." 

"WHAT?" Both guys yelled again. 

"When I came into use the bathroom, they had knocked. I was trying to get rid of them when 'Legolas' was trying to apologize to 'Frodo'. Then they snapped a picture, Orlando threatened them with his bow. All in all, by this time tomorrow Orlando is going to be all over the place. I just want to find him." 

Dom and Billy look at each other. They couldn't help it. All of this was too much. They started laughing. Elijah looked at them with scowl and shortly thereafter joined in. 

~~~~~~ 

Viggo turned left onto Orlando's street and stopped dead in the middle when he saw him. Leaping over two cars and landing. Orlando was looking around, like he was trying to escape and hide from danger. He had the bow and the quiver full of arrows slung over his back and his cape was flying around in the wind. 

Viggo couldn't help but laugh at the sight. He was brought back to realty by a flashing light. That is when he noticed two guys following behind Orlando. 

"Dear god", he said out loud, "Reporters!!!" 

Orlando had taken off down the sidewalk at a run, so Viggo turned his car around and decided to follow him. While he was tailing him he called Elijah. 

"Lij here" 

"ELijah Wood, could you explain to me why I am trailing a dark haired elf down the road right now?" 

Elijah broke out into another fit of laughter. 

"Sorry Vig, You found him?" 

Viggo sighed. 

"Yes. I am actually tailing him. I didn't know what I should do because there are two reporters closely behind me too." 

"DAMN" Elijah yelled and Viggo had to pull the phone from his ear. 

"Ok Vig..Dom, Billy and I will take care of the reporters. You keep on Orlando. Try to talk to him if you can." 

Viggo looked up as Orlando climbed a tree in less seconds than a kitten. 

"WOW he can really do that?!?!" 

Elijah was lost. "What?" 

Viggo shook his head in amazement. 

"He climbed a tree." 

"He climbed a tree?" 

"Yup." 

"God." 

"Amen!" 

Both men laugh and hand up. Viggo pulls the car up next to the tree where Orlando was perched surveying the area. 

~~~~ 

Orlando climbed up the tree, because he wanted to get a feel for the land. See if he could sense anything. Every since he woke up in the hospital, his senses had been really weakened. He looked down as he heard his name being called. 

"Legolas!" 

He smiled. It was Aragorn. Aragorn had found him. He jumped from the tree and landed faultlessly on his feet. Viggo's eyes widened in surprise. 

'If only he couldn't do all that stuff, this might be easier', he thought to himself. 

"You have come to help." Orlando said with a smile. 

"Yes I have. Come with me and let's see what we can do." 

Orlando followed him to his car and he stopped. 

"I wish to walk." 

Viggo sighed. 

"Orl..Legolas, you can not run around this world dressed as you are. You have to change. So come with me." 

Orlando shrugged. He knew this to be true. He had to blend in so that he could survive long enough to get home. 

"Where are we going?" 

"Back to your house." 

Orlando didn't want to go there. Frodo and the others would be there and it hurt to have them distrust him so. 

"Is there anywhere else we can go?" 

"Well..." 

Before he could say anything he heard a yell out of the bushes behind him. He smiled as he saw Elijah come walking out with camera in hand, followed by Dom and Billy who each had one of the guys by the neck. 

"Look what we found Vig?" 

"Hey now you can't do this to us. Freedom of press and all that crap." 

Dom and Billy rolled their eyes and let go of the guys shirts causing them to fall onto the ground. Elijah turned to the two guys and stood in front of them. 

"Aragorn, what are they doing?" 

"Saving your reputation. Just get in the car and we can head back to your house." 

Orlando got silently into the car and looked one more time at Elijah talking to the two men.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17 

"OK. You both know now that there is something wrong with Orlando. " 

The two guys nod their head. Elijah sighed. 

"Alright then. If I tell you the whole story, would you be content to just report that he is suffering from amnesia, and is keeping a low profile? Then when he is recovered, I will tell him that you, get the first interview. You guys are from a respectable paper. The last thing we need is the tabloids to get this." 

Billy, Dom, and Elijah look at the two men. Jeff thought a minute. If he could get an exclusive after Orlando was better, his career would be set. Plus if he could get updates every week or so...it was worth asking. 

"Ok. Deal. But one more thing. Can you keep me updated as to his progress? That way I can maybe write a couple article a month." 

Billy and Dom nod their heads. 

"Sure. Deal." 

ELijah and Jeff shake hands and smile at each other. 

"What about my camera?" 

Elijah looked down at the camera in his hand and thought a moment. Then he smiled. 

"How many pictures are left?" 

The camera guy took it out of ELijah's hands and looked. 

"Three? Why?" 

"Finish off the roll and let me have it. When Orlando's memory comes back, these are gonna be worth a ton." 

All six guys laugh at this as the last two pictures are taken and the roll is rewound. Elijah is given the film and puts it in the pocket of his jeans. 

"Ok now. The story." 

~~~~ 

Orlando follows Viggo into his house once again. 

"Was he going to hurt those men?" 

Viggo turned to Orlando. 

"No. He just was going to talk to them." 

Orlando sighed. 

"Why are those men so bad?" 

Viggo sat down in the kitchen, Orlando followed standing looking out the window. Things being even more confused than before. 

"They aren't bad per say. But..with someone like you.." 

"What do you mean someone like me?" 

"Despite what you mind is telling you, you are Orlando Bloom. Movie star. When a movie star does something like this...," Viggo waved his hand to indicate the garb that Orlando wa wearing, "they have no scruples about publishing it all over the world. Letting the whole world know what has happened." 

Orlando thought about this. 

"So Elijah was only trying to help me." 

Viggo nodded. 

"That is all he has been trying to do since you woke up. You guys were, are best friends. He would never do anything to hurt you. Let alone lie to you." 

Orlando knew in his heart that this as true. As soon as Elijah came back he would apologize. He looked up as Viggo's phone rang. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey Vig. It's me. Lij. Problem taken care of. I had to do a little wheeling and dealing but it's all good." 

"Great. Are you on your way back?" 

"No. I think it's better if I am not around for awhile. Maybe you can talk to him. make him understand. I am doing more harm then good." 

Viggo understood that. 

"What about the other two?" 

"They have a meeting, but they were going to meet the Seans later and come over to see him." 

"OK. Well, then I will call you later." 

"Bye Vig." 

Viggo hung up the phone and looked up at Orlando. 

"Elijah is not coming back?" 

"Not tonight." 

Orlando sighed. 

"I am tired. I would like to rest." 

Viggo smiled. 

"Alright. Do you need anything for your headaches?" 

"I am ok right now. If I need anything, I will ask. Thank you....Viggo." 

Viggo smiled at the small breakthrough. 

"Good night..Orli." 

Orlando smiled and then went to his room. HE laid on top of the bed without getting undressed and closed his eyes. Thinking. What if he wasn't Legolas? What if he wa really sick? 

The questions brought about a pain in his head, but he rode it out hoping that is he worked through it something would come to him.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18 

Orlando rolled over onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. He had no idea how long he had been asleep, but he felt rested. He sat up and put his feet on the floor. 

He needed to do something..something to help figure out this mess. He walked over to his door and looked out. He could see Viggo sitting at the kitchen table talking quietly on the phone. He knew that this city was big. There had to be someone out there who could help him. 

He walked quietly out of his bedroom and headed for the back door. He looked one more time behind, to make sure that all was safe. That Viggo hadn't seen him. 

He opened the door slowly and made his way out into the night. 

~~~~~ 

Viggo hung up the phone and ran his hands through his hair. He had been on the phone for hours. Calling Orlando's friends, doctors. Anyone that he thought might be able to help. 

They had come up with nothing. The doctors all said that his memory should come back. IF it didn't in a month or so, they would have to look into "alternatives".Viggo knew what those "alternatives" were and they weren't going to do that to Orlando. 

He stood up and stretched and looked around. He hadn't heard a peep out of Orlando for the whole afternoon. He walked to Orlando's bedroom and opened the door. 

"Orlando..?" 

Silence. He took a few steps in and noticed the room was empty. He walked back out, hoping that he had just went into the bathroom. Empty. 

Viggo stood in the middle of the living room having no clue what to do next. The last thing he wanted to do was call ELijah and tell him that Legolas escaped again. He shook his head and dialed the number. 

"Well, I had better call for reinforcements." 

~~~~~~ 

Orlando looked behind and was sure that he had escaped undetected. He looked one way down the street, than the other. He had no idea where he was going, and with his senses not as sharp as they were back home, he was little nervous. But, he was Legolas and he had been through worse. 

He chose to go left, towards where there was some lights shinning. He knew the lights that came at him, from either behind or in front, were those of the vehicle he was in earlier in the day. So he kept off to the side. He just made sure that he took in his surroundings so he could find his way back when needed. 

~~~~~~~~ 

"WHAT!?!?!" 

Viggo sighed. 

"He got out. I don't when or how but he did." 

Elijah didn't know what to say. Now Orlando was loose AT NIGHT thinking he was Legolas. It was bad enough during the day, but at night. He didn't even want to think about the possibilities. 

"Well, I guess we should start looking for him." 

"Me too. I am sure he would head towards the city." 

He heard Elijah sigh over the phone. 

"Yea. I think so too. I will call you in an hour, if we haven't found him." 

"OK. Talk to you later." 

Viggo hung up his phone and went ot grab his jacket. He went one more time into Orlando's room hoping that at least he left the bow and arrow behind. He hadn't. Viggo shook his head. This was not going to be good.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19 

Orlando looked in awe at his surroundings. Things at night looked so different then the did during the day. 

"Hey, lookin for some fun?" 

Orlando turned to see a scantily clad female talking to him. He smiled despite how improper he thought her clothing to be. He already knew things were different in this world. 

"No. I am actually looking for some help." 

The girl smiled. 

"Well, I can help if you need it." 

She walked over to him and he suddenly felt as though he didn't want the help she was offering. There were these type of women where he came from, even if hey wore more clothes, he knew what they offered and they were not looked fondly upon. 

"That is ok. I need to be going." 

He smiled one last time at her and took off down the side walk at a run. He turned a corner and laid his back against the side of a building. He had no idea what to do or where to go. He was truly lost. 

"Ed' i'ear ar' elenea" (By the seas and the stars) He said out loud wishing someone would answer him. He closed his eyes for a moment, for the headache that he had earlier seemed to be coming back. He was getting tired. He had not let himself have enough time to heal. 

He opened his eyes and looked to left and to the right. He started to go in one direction when he heard a scream. 

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!! HEEEEEEEELP" 

Some maiden was in trouble. He started running towards where he heard the scream come from. He pulled out his bow and an arrow and was ready. He saw two figures in an alleyway and slowly made his way over to the man. He slowly lifted his bow up so that the arrow was pointed directly at the man. 

"Tampa tanya," (Stop that) Orlando said, but the man seemed no to hear him. 

"Sii'!" (NOW) He yelled with more force this time. The man turned, still having the woman by the hair. Orlando looked to see how terrified the woman was. 

"You will be safe now, my lady." 

The woman blinked and took in what she saw. Some man dressed in a cape with a bow and arrow pointed at her attacker, acting like he was not from around there. 

"Be careful. He has a gun." 

The man grunted and hit her across the face. 

"Shut up *****." 

Orlando got more angry. You never ever hit a lady. He took his chance and kicked the guy in the gut and sent him falling, taking the girl down with him. He ran over to her. 

"Rima ten'ta!" (Run for it) The girl had no idea what he had just told her, but from the look of things it was to get the hell out of there, and get out of there she was going to do and call for help. She couldn't let this man that helped her get hurt. 

Orlando watched as the lady ran away. He was relieved that she would be safe. He turned to see the guy he kicked trying to stand up. 

"Nadorhuan, Amin feuya ten' lle!(Cowardly dog, you disgust me) HOw dare you treat a lady like that!!" 

The man stood up and spit onto the ground. 

"You should have listened to her, buddy. Think that sissy weapon can stand up to this?" 

The man pulled out a gun and shoved it Orlando's face. Orlando blinked. He figured this must be what the lady had meant by 'gun'. 

Orlando looked the man in the eye. 

"Which do you think is faster? Me or that which you have pointed at me?" 

Before the man could answer, they both heard sirens coming down the road. Orlando followed were the man was looking and soon realized his mistake. The man took the gun and hit across the back of the head with it. Before Orlando could react the world went black and he hit the pavement.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20 

Orlando opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a hospital. The lights were to bright so he closed his eyes again.   
'What happened?' he asked himself trying to remember. He had spilled his coffee on his lap he remembered that. 

"A car accident." 

"Excuse me Mr. Bloom. Did you say something?" 

"How long have I been out?" 

"A couple of hours. You were just brought in." 

'Wow he thought, only a couple of hours.' He felt like he had been asleep for days. 

"Would you like anything?" 

"Just some water, thank you." 

She smiled at him and left to get him his water. He sat up and looked around. Elijah and them should be here any minute he thought. They must have just found out about his accident. 

"Mr. Bloom. How are you feeling?" 

He smiled weakly at the doctor. 

"My head hurts like I have been hit by bloody truck." 

"I am sure it does. You have been through a lot. DO you remember anything?" 

"Just my accident." 

The doctor raised an eyebrow. 

"Why? Is there something else I should remember?" 

The doctor smiled. Glad that Orlando's memory was back, but no sure how to tell of the last few days. 

"Mr. Bloom. This is the second time you were in the hospital. About a three days ago we let you out, you went with Mr. Wood." 

Orlando nodded. He had no idea what the doctor was talking about. 

"See, you woke up from the accident with amnesia." 

"I did?" Orlando asked wide-eyed. "Then why did you let me out, if I couldn't remember anything?" 

"Well, you did remember something." 

Orlando waited. 

"What?" 

The doctor sighed. 

"You thought you were Legolas Greenleaf, from the movies that you were in." 

Orlando blinked. 

"Come again? I thought I was Legolas?" 

The doctor nodded his head. Orlando had no idea what to say. 

"Who else knows about this?" 

"All your friends. You woke up speaking Elven." 

At that Orlando started to laugh. 

"I'm sorry. I know you probably don't think it's funny, but I think it truly is. Now I would like to know why I am in the hospital now, knowing full well I am Orlando Bloom and not Legolas." 

The doctor swallowed. 

"It seems that...umm...you found a Legolas costume and you were running around LA. You tried to save a girl from getting beat up and..well he hit you over the head with a gun. We think that is why you can remember things now. 

Orlando couldn't believe it. He woke up thinking he was Legolas. He was released into Elijah's custody and he got away from him. This was to rich to pass up. He HAD to do something with this. This would be one of the funniest things in the world pull off. 

"Does anyone else know that I have my memory back?" 

"No." 

Orlando smiled and leaned back on the bed. 

"Good. Let's just keep it that way for a little bit."


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21 

After the doctor left, Orlando chuckle. He knew his friends. Even if they were worried, they would get a hearty chuckle out of him running around as Legolas. 

Always the one for practical jokes, Orlando was going to thouroughly enjoy himself. He was still smiling when Viggo and Elijah walked in. He turned to look at them and sighed. 

"Hello friends." 

Elijah scowled. He had hoped that the knock to Orlando's head would have jarred his memory. 

"How are you feeling Orlando?" 

Orlando closed his eyes and laid back down on the bed. Out of all of them, Viggo was going to be the hardest to get this by. 

"I am fine..Ara..I mean Viggo. It seems this world is dangerous. I have been injured more here than anytime back home." 

"Well, Orlando. Things are different here. That's why Lij and I didn't want you going anywhere alone." 

Orlando looked at Elijah and smiled. Time to play the humble, sorry Legolas. 

"Elijah, my friend. I am sorry for doubting you. I know you were just trying to protect me. Can you forgive me?" 

Elijah smiled and grasped Orlando's shoulder. 

"I was never really mad. I was just worried. And it looks like with good cause. If you had stayed where you were supposed to, this would never had happened." 

Orlando scowled. 

"I know. I am sorry. From now on I will concede to your ideas. After all, you know more about this world than I." 

Orlando sighed and closed his eyes, to give more credence to his part. Viggo and Elijah looked at each other. 

"You must be tired. The doctor said you could go home later. They just want to keep an eye on you for a few more hours." 

Orlando looked up at Viggo and nodded his head. 

"Thank you. I am feeling a little fatigued." 

Elijah shakes his hand. 

"See ya later bud." 

"Goodbye." 

Viggo and Elijah leave, as Orlando sits up. When the coast was clear he let out a laugh that brought the nurses running. They saw Orlando sitting on the edge of the bed laughing so hard, that tears were running down his face. 

"You know Mr. Bloom, we heard that whole thing. You are an evil evil man." 

Orlando looked up and the two nurses standing in the doorway and winked. 

"Thanks, loves. I will take that as a compliment. Now, do you two lovely ladies, happen to know where, Legolas's..I mean my clothes might be?" 

The two girls look at each other and then back at Orlando. 

"We might go to hell for this, but sure. We will get the "clothes" for you." 

Orlando winked at them again and smiled. 

"Thank you." 

They walk out of the room looking at each other and chuckling. Yes. He sure was going to have fun with this. Especially, since the RotK premiere was in two days. 

~~~~~~ 

Viggo and Elijah walked out together to their cars. 

"Vig, I had hoped that maybe the hit to the head, would have caused his memory to come back." 

He shrugged and looked at Viggo. 

"What are we going to do about the premiere Friday? Do you think his memory will come back by then?" 

Viggo sighed. 

"I don't know Lij. I don't know. But we have to figure something out. I am sure that all of us can come up with something." 

Elijah looked back at the hospital. He had to come back in five hours to pick up Orlando. Hopefully, they would have something in mind by then. 

"OK. I am going to head home for a little bit. I will call you when I pick him up." 

"OK Lij. Thanks." 

They both get into their cars and head to their separate house, each man trying to come up with a plan.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22 

Orlando was sitting in the living room with Elijah, Viggo, Dom, Billy, Sean A., Liv and Ian. It took all Orlando had in him not to give up right there and start laughing. He smiled at everyone, being polite and everything. 

"Legolas" was on his best behavior. It had been decided that....to eliminate any kind of talk, everyone in the room would go dressed as their characters to the RotK premiere. This made Orlando chuckle under his breath. He scanned the room and looked at each of his friends, trying to decide the best way to use this is his favor. 

The main target of this little prank was now going to be Elijah. When Elijah had gone to the bathroom, Orlando found some pictures. All of him running around being Legolas. Knowing Elijah, he had a plan in mind for them. Of course he would never do anything while Orlando still had amnesia. 

He picked up his drink, and smiled into the glass, as a plan came to mind. A plan that would show who the best practical joker was among them. He slammed back his drink and tried not to laugh. 

~~~~~ 

Orlando, somehow, talked Elijah into letting him go to his house for a few hours before they had to be at the premier. Elijah said that worked out well, because he had to get all "Frodo"ed up. He looked at his watch. There was three hours before anyone had to be anyplace. 

"Just enough time" he said out loud and walked to his office. He sat at his desk and opened his phone book. He had some calls to make. He had his whole speech planned. It should work like a charm. He called Liv first. 

"Hello?" 

"Liv? This is Lego...Orlando." 

"Orli...how...I didn't know you remembered how to use a phone?" 

"Elijah told me when I first got out of the hospital. But that is not why I called. Listen..." 

~~~~~ 

Orlando looked at his watch. He then let out the biggest laugh he had ever laughed. It took him less than an hour to call everyone he had to. Everyone fell for it. Hook, line and sinker. 

He stood up and poured himself a drink. He even called Elijah to tell him that Viggo was picking him up, so he didn't have to come out there. Elijah had been relieved. It seems, that Elijah's ears were not cooperating. Orlando smiled and looked in the mirror above the bar. 

"You, my friend," he said to his reflection, "are one crafty son of a *****." 

With that he downed his drink and headed to his bedroom to get dressed for an evening that was sure to be as memorable, as well, his amnesia. 

~~~~~ 

Viggo was in his room getting dressed. Thinking back to his conversation with Orlando. Something was not right. He scowled at his reflection. 

'Maybe that was it,' he thought to himself, 'maybe nothing is wrong..' 

Viggo shook his head. No. One of them would have noticed something, if if Orlando decided to fake having amnesia. Even Orlando was not that good at this whole practical joke thing. 

With a smile, Viggo grabbed a jacket and headed out the door.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23 

Liv, Viggo, Billy, Dom, the Seans and Orlando were standing outside where there was going to be an interview for Entertainment Tonight in regards the opening of Return of the King. They were missing one very important person. Elijah. He was late. 

"I wonder what could be taking him so long. We have to be in there, in like five minutes." Liv looked at her watch again and sighed. 

"This is so unlike him." Viggo shook his head in amazement. 

"Ya. To think we were worried about you." Dom said pointing at Orlando. 

Orlando raised an eyebrow and smiled. 

"Thank you for that vote of confidence Dominic." Orlando said as Legolas like as possible. 

Viggo looked at Orlando. Something was up. On the ride over, he just seemed different. He couldn't put his finger on it. But his thoughts were interrupted when there was a collective gasp from the crowd around them. They all turned to see Elijah..or more to the point Frodo walking down the red carpet. 

"What the hell?" Sean Astin asked. 

Viggo looked at Orlando. 

"Did you forget to tell him we didn't have to dress up for this now?" Viggo had a suspicion as to what was going on. 

Elijah was pissed. It took him hours to get dressed and no one saw fit to call him and tell he didn't have to. The main reason he was late, was because it was almost impossible to get the hobbit feet on all alone. He now appreciated all the hard work back in New Zealand. 

He walked up to his friends and scowled. 

"Thanks a freakin lot guys for calling me up. Now I look like a complete idiot. Like I have some sort of sick fascination for this stuff." 

Dom and Billy laughed. They couldn't help. All of them were dressed in suits and ties and Elijah was a hobbit. 

"We always knew you were a pervy Hobbit fancier." 

Orlando couldn't help it. 

"Come on Frodo. It's not that bad. After all once you give in to the fact of who you are, life will be much easier." 

Elijah turned to him. 

"HELLO..you have a traumatic brain injury. I do not. I am not Frodo. You are not Legolas." He turned away from Orlando and sat down in the nearest chair. By this point they were inside waiting to be interviewed. 

Viggo looked over at Orlando and saw the sparkle in his eyes. THe sparkle he gets when he is up to no good. That's when it hit him Orlando's memory was back. 

'Well, ' Viggo thought, 'two can play at this game.' He pulled his cell phone up and made a call. When he was done he walked back over to his friends and sat down next to Elijah. 

"So what are you going to do Elijah?" 

Elijah shrugged. 

"I don't have time to change. God, who called all of you to tell you not to dress up?" 

"Orlando, he said it would just be easier for him to be like us instead of the other way around." 

Elijah nodded. Orlando just forgot to call him. 

"Well, I guess this means that Orlando's amnesia is safe from the press. With me dressed up like this..I am the one that is the fruitcake not him." 

Everyone was glad that Elijah could at least find some humor in the situation. Viggo looked over at Orlando who was hiding a smile behind a drink. O yes. This was going to be fun.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24 

True to his statement, most of the questions were directed at Elijah and his choice of outfit. Orlando was saved having to answer anything that would give him away. To everyone's knowledge, all he knew about his filming the movies he learned on the extended versions of FotR and TTT. 

The interview was interrupted by a commotion in the back. Orlando and everyone looked up to see two cops, a couple ambulance workers and a doctor. 

"Is there a Mr. Mortensen here?" 

Viggo looked at Orlando who was now looking a little peaked. 

"Yes. That's me." 

"You called us sir. You have someone that needs help." 

"Yes. Thank you for coming so soon. He is over here." 

Viggo took them up to Orlando and his eyes widened. 'What in the hell in Vig doing?' 

"This young man needs some serious help. He has been running around for the last few weeks thinking he is a character in this movie. He thinks he is Legolas Greenleaf." 

There was a collective gasp from the crowd, followed by picture flashes and furious scribbles on notebooks. Orlando stood up to say something but the doctor told him to be quiet. 

"It's ok Mr. Bloom. Your friends did all they could, but you need professional help." 

Elijah stood up and yelled. 

"Viggo, what are you doing to him? We promised PROMISED not to do this. We all said we would take care of him for as long as we had too." 

Again more flashes, gasps and note taking, as the evidence of what Viggo had said started to pile up. 

Orlando looked at Elijah who was defending him and started to feel bad, but had no idea what to say. Say it wasn't true and Viggo is a liar. Say it is true and he had a one way ticket to the looney bin. He looked over at Viggo who had one eyebrow raised in question. 

Suddenly Orlando knew that Viggo knew and he had turned the tables. He looked over at Liv who was starting to cry. Dom and Billy were standing in open mouthed amazement. He bowed his head to Viggo, indicating that indeed, he had won. 

"Ladies, Gentlemen." 

Everyone looked as Orlando spoke up. 

"Seems there is an issue here." He looked at all his friends and hoped that after they were mad, they would laugh. FOr truly this whole situation, was funny right from the beginning. 

"Viggo is right. I had a car accident over a month ago. When I woke up. I did think I was Legolas. I was running around town saving damsels in distress. Trying to get my way back home. Home to Mirkwood no less. But, to be honest, I got my memory back three days ago." 

He looked again to his friends and they were all standing in a row looking at him. Although Elijah seemed to have a spark of anger in his eyes. 

"When I woke up from being hit on the head by a gunman, I remembered who I was, but decided to have a little fun with my friends here." 

Surprisingly it was Liv who broke the silence first. 

"You bastard. We were worried about you!!" She walked over and slapped him in the face. 

"Jesus Liv. What was that for?" 

She glared at him. 

"Making me worry." 

Just then Billy and Dom both started laughing. The the Seans joined in. 

"Are you telling us, Orlando, that the last three days you have been playing with us? 

HE nodded his head. 

"You did this on purpose. You made get all dressed up and come here." 

Orlando grinned and pulled out the pictures that he had found and handed them to Elijah. 

"Like when I got my memory back you weren't going to use these for some evil purpose?" 

Elijah looked at Orlando. 

"Touch鮠I have to give it to you. I think you topped us all." 

Orlando shook his head. 

"No. I think that honor goes to Vig here. If I am not way off base here. These lovely gentlemen are some of your friends am I right?" 

Viggo laughed. 

"Yup. I called them as soon I figured out what you were doing." 

Orlando nodded. 

"I knew that you would be the hardest one to pull that off with. I am actually surprised it took you as long as it did." 

They all stood their in silence for a few seconds. 

"Well, don't we have a movie to watch?" 

Everyone looked at Elijah who straightened his wig and lead the way. The rest of the guys laughed and followed Elijah into the theater. 

Orlando knew one thing for sure. The papers were going to have fun. 

~~~~ 

Orlando woke up the next morning in his own house in his own bed. HE grabbed his coffee and headed on to the front porch. He picked up the paper and laughed when he read the headline. He immediately called Elijah. 

"Lij..did you see the paper?" 

"No why?" 

He laughed. 

"Just go get it." 

"Holy @#%$!! That is hilarious." 

"Yea I know. I'm glad you aren't mad at me." 

"Nah. We did worse things to each other when were filming." 

Orlando nodded and took a sip of coffee. 

"How did you figure out Vig was messing with you?" 

"Just after they got there. There was a look in his eye." 

"What if you hadn't figured it out?" 

Orlando wasn't sure. 

"I have no idea." 

Elijah laughed. 

"Well Orli..I gotta get going. I promised Sean I would go over and hang with them today a little bit. So I will call you later." 

"Ok. Tell Alie Uncle Orlando said hi." 

"I will. Take care." 

"You too." 

Orlando hung up the phone and laughed again. He picked up the paper and started to read the article. 

**I Am Legolas**


End file.
